A Summer's Destruction
by ChesireCatSmiles
Summary: "I'm absolutely positive." Kimber frowned. "Despite the shear coolness of having S-Rank criminals sleeping in our basement, I think we should come up with a plan.""Yeah,I think your right,because if we don't handle this right, we're both going to be dead"
1. Portal is a fun game

**So this piece is really just for practice, but I hope you like it. I'm not sure what I'm going to do with it but, meh who knows I like the idea.**

* * *

Her eyes shot open, she smelled something, it was over whelming, bitter, suffocating, almost like something was-_ Like something was burning. _It took her a second before her brain registered it. And with her sudden movement she fell out of bed, picking her self up quickly she scrambled down the hall, practically tumbled down the stairs, and slide to a stop in the kitchen, the source of the smoke. She nearly fell over when she saw her housemate Kimber trying to put out a flaming bowl with a dish rag.

"What are you _doing_?" She screamed knocking Kimber out of the way and she took the bowl and threw it in the sink, dosing it with water from the fosset.

"I _was_ trying to make cereal." Kimber scoffed crossing her arms in anger.

She didn't even know how to respond to that, she lifted a finger to point out how this was impossible but then put it down in defeat, she needed to hear how this happened first. "How do you- but- what did you-" She sighed heavily before being able to continue. "How do you manage to set cereal, of all things, on _fire_?"

Kimber let out an exaggerated sigh. "It was to cold so I put it in the oven to warm up, it's a European thing okay? And I left it in to long because I went to go check the data on my latest project, it took longer than expected so, the cereal caught fire." When she was done she looked at the oven, quickly turning it off and smiling widely.

She smacked her forehead and looked at her friend seriously. "You do realize our entire house could have burned down?" Kimber nodded. "And you do realize that you cannot put out a fire with a _dish rag_?" She nodded again. "OK good, I was just making sure you weren't a completely stupid."

Kimber frowned. "Well Ashlynn if you would get up earlier we wouldn't have to worry about me burning things."

"And why is that?" Ashlynn questioned in annoyance.

"Because you would be able to make me breakfast and I wouldn't have to eat cereal." She pouted.

Ashlynn gave in and smiled. "At least my days are never boring," she mused. "how about we clean this up and I'll make chocolate chip pancakes while you tell me how this project of yours is going."

A while later...

"So your trying to create a portal?" Ashlynn asked shoving another bite of pancake in her mouth.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm trying to do, it's just been very unstable lately, but I'm almost positive that's a good thing." Kimber explained threw the pancake she already had in her mouth.

Ashlynn rolled her eyes at her as she took a sip of milk. Kimber was a freakin' genius and yet she had to be one of the most thoughtless people she knew. "So where will it go?"

Kimber paused and started laughing nervously. "Well, you see..."

"You don't know where it goes do you?" Ashlynn deadpanned.

"No, but it doesn't matter what matters is, _if,_ I can create a portal to anywhere at all it'll be much simpler to specify places later."

"Yeeeah, and what if something dangerous and destructive comes out of that portal, it'll be in our house for crying out loud! What do you plan to do about that?" Her voice was stern and agitated, she didn't want fucking aliens running a muck in her house. God knows the FBI and the CIA would be here in milla-seconds, asking all sorts of questions.

Kimber scratched the back of her head and laughed again. "I hadn't really thought about that, well it wouldn't matter it'd be in the basement."

And this is what she meant by thoughtless, Ashlynn sighed and shook her head. "Well I can only hope that your portal just brings us hot guys that aren't cannibals." She glared at Kimber when she said cannibals.

"Okay so the cloning experiment went wrong-" she was cut off by Ashlynn.

"REALLY wrong." Ashlynn commented. "Continue."

"Okay it went _really_ wrong, but this one is going to win me a Noble Peace prize, I just know it." She had this dreamy look in her eyes again, but it faded to determination. "I just have to find out what the missing component is!"

And with that she got up and went back down to the basement slamming the door behind her. Ashlynn let out a wary sigh, she worried about Kimber sometimes, okay more like all the time. She was a smart girl, and would some day be a valued member of some sort of science team, but right now no one took her seriously, she was just a teenage girl with big dreams. I mean sure she was recognized for her talents at science fairs for her machines and gadgets, never for her biology, they learned this the hard way with tiny mutant cannibals. But she was determined to show the world that she could be more than that.

She decided that she should check the mail after cleaning up the kitchen, walking down the drive way she took a moment to just enjoy the warm summer air. Although soon enough it'd be hotter than hell it's self out here. She looked threw the mail, bills, bills, bills, and a little package? Hm, it was for Kimber.

She walked to the basement and opened the door. "Kimber! You have a package!"

After some rustling and loud clanging noises Kimber made it to the door. "YES! This is exactly what I need, this should be up and running in no time at all!" And with out even a pause, she ran back down stairs talking excitedly to herself.

Ashlynn inwardly groaned, she wasn't exactly to excited to see what came out of that portal. She took a look at the bills again, the electricity had rose by at least a thousand dollars! She banged her head on the table, she suddenly felt lucky that all this money was left to her when her grandmother died. Her grandmother had been filthy stinking' rich, and she could have given it to anyone of her children or grandchildren, but she gave it to Ashlynn because she knew how badly she wanted to go to collage for bio-chemistry, and here she was going to the best bio-chemistry collage in the world, in a nice house in a quiet neighborhood. Another good thing about this was she could afford all the things Kimber needed to complete her 'projects'. Otherwise they would be in debt to the mob, or just flat out poor. But still, a two thousand dollar electric bill was a lot. She was just about to go speak with Kimber about this when the house shook, and maniacal laughter rang in her ears. I guess whatever came in that package really did the trick.

Ashlynn quickly ran into the basement, despite the terrible things that might be down there. When she found Kimber she was inspecting a few bodies on the ground wearing, Akatsuki cloaks? What did she bring in cos-players?

"Your portal brought us, cos-players?" She asked cautiously.

"Yeah I guess so, I was hoping for something cool." she huffed. Ashlynn let out a sigh of relief. "Plus the portal broke quickly after wards. Stupid piece of crap diamonds."

"Looks like their passed out." she poked the one that looked like Hidan with her foot.

"Yeah, I guess it's a side effect." Kimber sighed as she bent down to get a closer look at them. "I think almost all of them are here, except for Tobi, but maybe that's because they have Sasori and wanted to be true to the manga."

Ashlynn shrugged and poked 'Hidan' with her foot again. "I kinda wish they were real, ya know, it would be fun to meet them. But then again, I don't think I'd want cereal killers with chakra powers running around in my house."

"True enough, these costumes are really good, I wonder how long it took them to make the masks.." She trailed off obviously thinking about something.

"Kimber, can you tell where they came from?" Ashlynn asked curiously, she was now using 'Deidara' as a chair.

"Oh of course I can, just hold on a sec." She walked over to her computer you could here the clicking of her keyboard. Her brow furrowed. "This can't be right." She mumbled.

"What can't be right?" she asked, her curiosity was slowly turning to fear.

"My data says that their not even from this reality, but I don't understand how that's even possible unless..." she stopped and ran over to her broken portal machine.

"Unless what?" Ashlynn was getting nervous, this didn't sound to good.

Kimber stood up with a sample of the diamond dust and took it to the microscope. "God dammit! This wasn't a real diamond!"

"Well?" Ashlynn prompted.

"It's just quartz, it threw off the entire experiment! The quartz tricked the portal but in the process ripped a hole in time and space briefly before shutting down, witch is why we now have the _real _Akatsuki passed out cold in our basement." she sighed heavily and sat down in her chair with a huff.

Ashlynn looked down at the passed out Deidara she was sitting on and quickly got off to go stand next to Kimber. "Are you sure?" she asked half excited half terrified.

"I'm absolutely positive." Kimber frowned. "Despite the shear coolness of having S-Rank criminals sleeping in our basement, I think we should come up with a plan."

"Yeah, I think your right, because if we don't handle this right, we're both going to be dead." Ashlynn smiled. "But we have lots of leverage, I know them all to well from being a Naruto fan, and your the only one who can get them back. So we shouldn't worry to much, this could be rather entertaining."

"Yeah, and ignoring the fact that their murders, you got your wish for hot guys." Kimber laughed, Ashlynn couldn't help but laugh to, so much for a relaxing summer of sleeping in and going to the beach.

* * *

**Reviews guys, I need motivation and I like to know I'm not just doing this for no reason, I'm actually starting to like this idea, and this is my first story in 3rd person witch I'm not to good at so pointers please? :3**


	2. Waking up to Explainations

**This chapeter is a bit short, so sorry about that and I promis the next chapter will be better, I just had to get all this informational bullshit out of the way. Oh and I do not own Naruto, so don't sue me.. . I only own Ashlynn and Kimber. **

* * *

"So when they wake up we wait till there all awake to let them know what happened, then we lay down the law." Kimber said slamming her fist on her desk.

"I'm not sure _laying down the law_ is going to work with these guys Kimber, we have to remember that they _are_ criminals. I say we just tell them we are the key back to their world so don't kill us." Ashlynn suggested whilst spinning around in the office chair.

"And what will we do with them while I fix the portal?" Kimber said raising an eyebrow, she was curious to see what Ashlynn would have to say about this.

"We tell them to try to stay here at the house as much as possible and that if they _need_ to go out that they tell one of us. Because hell if I know they'd throw a fit if I said one of us has to go with them, besides I don't wanna see Hidan sacrifice people or Zetzu eat someone." Ashlynn explained. "Plus their ninjas, getting away with murder here shouldn't be to hard, hell getting away with murder here isn't hard if your not a ninja. We'll just tell them to go to a bigger city if they need to kill."

Kimber was skeptical, but this might work. "And what if they don't want to stay here?"

"Where else do they have to go? I mean come on, Kakuzu isn't going to pay for an apartment!" she scoffed.

" I guess your right, but where will they sleep? I really don't want to share a bed with any of these weirdos." Kimber said glancing at the lump of bodies on the floor.

"On the couches and the spare room I suppose, I should probably buy some air mattresses when they wake up and aren't raging mad." Ashlynn smiled weakly, this was exciting in a weird way. She really couldn't believe this was happening and on the inside the fan girl within was having a party.

An Hour later...

"Jesus Kimber are you sure their not dead?" Ashlynn asked irritated, it's been more than an hour and they were still out cold. She wanted them to get up and get this entire thing done with so she could have some fun.

She shrugged. "I dunno why don't you go check, just don't accidentally get killed."

Ashlynn crawled over to where Deidara was and put her hand to his neck, damn he was cold. She felt for a heart beat, and for a while she didn't feel one and sighed in disappointment, she had really started to like this idea. She felt again just in case, pressing harder than the last time and sure enough there it was, it was small and slow. Guess they need more time to recover. She was just about to lift her hand away when something cold grab her wrist. She let out a high pitched scream and tried to pull away.

"Where do you think your going hm?" Asked Deidara in a low taunting voice.

"Uhm uh, _don't_ hurt me I was just making sure you were alive!" Ashlynn exclaimed in surprise, she hadn't expected him to just rise from the depths of sleep like that.

He was about to say something else but Ashlynn's scream must have woke everyone else. Slowly everyone sat up and looked around, uncomfortable silence filled the room.

"Where the fucking hell are we? And who are these fucking bitches?" Hidan yelled as he pointed to Ashlynn and Kimber, guess he needed to make sure everyone knew who _the bitches_ were. Well at least they could start explaining this to them.

"Do you really have to yell Hidan?" Kukuzu snapped.

"Do you fucking have to be a pain in my ass?" Hidan yelled back. Oh man these guys were going to be a head ache.

It wasn't long before an all out argument was going on and Kimber had had enough, she promptly took out her air horn as Ashylnn covered her ears. The loud noise caught their attention and they turned their angry glares over to her.

"Now that I have your attention, I would like you to please continue to be silent as the lovely Ashlynn explains what is going on." Kimber said in mock sweetness

"I guess that's my cue," Said Ashlynn glaring at Deidara who, refused to let go of her wrist. "You guys came threw a portal my friend Kimber created, it wasn't supposed to go to a different reality, but she received a wrong part causing a rip in space and time, witch is how you ended up here in our reality." she paused a moment for questions, she received silence. "Kimber and I are the only ones who can send you back to your world, and it's going to take time to fix the portal so you guys can stay here at our house till it's fixed. All we ask is-"

"What the fuck!" Hidan cursed.

"What do you _mean_ a different reality?" Itachi questioned.

"Well this isn't the world you came from. It's a different universe. For example, no one here has chakra powers, and we don't have ninjas protecting out towns and cities. Instead we have police officers and the military, and we still have nations, but they aren't named after elements. And in our reality, your reality is a manga and an anime." Ashlnn sighed, Kimber was always better at explaining things than she was.

"So your saying your people are practically defenseless and that we aren't real here?" Pein stated. Ashlynn's eyes widened, she hadn't expected him to be so, _blunt._

"Yuh pretty much." Kimber said.

"This is pathetic why don't we just kill them." Kiseme argued.

Ashlynn glared at him and rolled her eyes. " Because we are the only people who can get you back, and besides that isn't any way to treat your hostesses." She smirked, okay maybe this wouldn't be to bad. Actually having the Akatsuki as house guest might prove to make her summer just a bit more wild then planned, it'd be a party every night. "Either that or Kakuzu could pay for an apartment or a hotel.." she already knew what the answer was.

"Absolutely not." he stated sternly. "If we must stay some where were staying here, no arguments."

"Cheap bastard." Hidan muttered.

Konan looked a bit uncomfortable Ashlynn shifted her gaze towards her and waited for her to say something. "Do we all have to stay in the same room?" she finally asked.  
Ashlynn looked at Kimber and she looked back at her. Kimber was the one who finally spoke. "No, you can stay in my room, I have an extra bed, besides we wouldn't want the only other girl to have to stay in a room full of men. That would be awful." Kimber was laughing now, and Konan looked relived.

"Well where are the rest of us going to stay hm?" Deidara said smugly.

"In the guest room and on the couches." Ashlynn said with fake enthusiasm. She smiled widely and stuck her tongue out at Deidara.

"What about food?" The white half of Zetsu asked. "**Yes what **_**about **_**it?" **Asked the black half.

"Oh we discussed this before you guys woke up." Kimber stated mater of factually. "You can go eat people and Hidan can kill people for sacrifices as long as you do it in the bigger, next town over. Try not to leave evidence and clean up after yourselves."

"And as for the rest of you, you will eat what I make, and if you need any specialty items you will have to write it down on a list. That way I can pick it up at the grocery store." Ashlynn said giving a warning glace to anyone who would even think to destroy her precious kitchen.

"Any more questions?" Kimber sighed heavily.

Well of course there were more and after an hour of sitting in the basement clearing things up about this world what you can and can't do, everyone was finally able to hoist themselves out of the basement. Ashlynn gave everyone a quick tour of the house and then left the Akatsuki in the living room to talk amongst themselves. '_Time to get those beds_.' she thought grabbing her keys and heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?" a smooth voice said. She stopped and turned around to see Sasori standing right In front of her.

"I'm uh going to go get some more beds." Ashlynn breathed in, backing up a bit.

"Oh really?" he took another step closer, she was getting a bit uncomfortable and was now backed up against the door. Wasn't Sasori supposed to be an emotionless gentleman, he was just inches from her. "You have such pretty skin, you would make a lovely puppet."

Her eyes widened and she gulped. '_uh oh.' _She was starting to panic, she didn't want to be a puppet, she liked being all fleshy and squishy. "Uh, t-thank you?" she stuttered pressing herself as far into the door as she possibly could against the door.

"What's the matter feeling... uncomfortable?" He said it slowly, tracing his finger along her cheek.

"Yeah just a little bit." she said sarcasticly.

He laughed at her and moved away swiftly heading back to the living room. '_Well that was weird.' _She thought placing her hand on the door knob, she was so close to being out the door when someone grabbed her shoulder.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU CREEP!" She squealed and slapped whoever grabbed her. She opened her eyes and started laughing when she realized it was Deidara and not Sasori. "Oops." she smiled weakly at him.

"I'm coming with you hm." he said crossing his arms and glaring at her.

"What? _Why?_" She crossed her own arms and glared back. Deidara wasn't here favorite character to begin with, and he sure wasn't helping himself.

"Leader-sama said one of us had to go with you for 'information' purposes, yeah. And I'm the most normal looking out of everyone so I was told to go." He was smirking again. She really wanted to give him another slap but decided against it.

She sighed in defeat and opened the door motioning for him to follow. She had started the car but noticed Deidara wasn't getting in.

"What's the matter afraid of a vehicle?" She teased him.

'_At least his big ego is useful.' _He was in the car and after she had shown him exactly _how _and _why _you had to buckle up, he reluctantly did. The car ride was surprisingly quiet, she guessed Deidara was taking mental notes about what he saw so he could report about it later. She was thinking about just how weird Deidara looked right now, she giggled to herself. They should probably get them some clothes or something normal while they were at Wal-Mart. '_Oh Wal-Mart,_' she thought. '_How you always have everything for every situation._'

* * *

**:D Okay so review, review, and yes review please. And for a future chapter I need some 'friends' of Ashlynn and Kimber. So if anyone would _like_ to be a part of that, just PM or leave it in a review. :) All I need is name, age and a breif discription. Oh and don't be afraid to be brutal, being brutal helps let me know what I'm doing wrong.**


	3. Oh WalMart, why art thou so awesome?

**So I'm going to try something different since it's just Ashlynn and Deidara I'm going to try putting it In Ashlynn POV, it'll help you get to know her a little bit better. Let me know witch you like better 3****rd**** person or 1****st**** person. Oh and I am no longer taking any people for Ash and Kimber's friends. I have three and that's all I need. :D **

* * *

Ashlynn's POV

I parked the car at the back of the parking lot, I had to make _sure_ that he knew he couldn't blow anything up while we were here.

"Alright, I know you don't like me and I don't like you, but you can't blow anything up while were here. I really don't want to go to jail so-"

"Calm down hm, I won't blow anything up. Now let's go I have a list of things people want." He said hopping out of the car.

Little bastard cut me off. At least he wasn't going to blow anything, I sighed in relief. I giggled as people stared at us, well mostly at him, we would defiantly need to get these guys some new clothes if they were going out into public. We reached the doors and he stopped suddenly causing me to run into his back.

"Mmpff. What's wrong now Blondie?" I asked rolling my eyes, jeez it's like we had to stop every 10 minutes.

He grabbed me and brought me close to his face. "What the fuck is that un?" He asked nervously pointing at the automatic door.

I smiled in amusement, Oh this was funny the all mighty Dei was afraid of a door. Well it was my mistake to laugh because he go all kinds of mad and threw me on the ground. Ouch that hurt. People were looking at us but they quickly stopped staring with an angry glance from Deidara, heh people probably thought he was a nut. He walked threw the doors and I quickly followed, couldn't let him get into any trouble now. My amusement only continued when I saw the look on his face, it was something like confusing and excitement all wrapped into one ball of joy. I snickered, he glared.

"This my little blonde amigo, is Wal-Mart one of the biggest chain stores we have, found all through out the world it sells things cheaply in large quantities. The people of Wal-Mart are an unusual species, they come in many shapes, sizes and colors. But we are only here to get beds, clothes, and lots of food." I said raising my hands up pointing at people and random items through out the entrance way. He gave me a weird look before I grabbed his hand an pulled him towards the clothing section. "If your going to come out in public with me your not going to look like a crazy cos-player!"

I had to turn back and grab a cart, we were going to need _a lot _of clothes. We spent nearly an hour grabbing multiple sizes of every article of clothing they had for boys. Or technically it was _men_ but whatever. Deidara was looking at all the clothes, his jaw looked about ready to fall off.

"What?" I asked as if nothing were wrong.

"How are you going to afford all of this hm?" He sounded about ready to flip his lid. Why was he so worried about my money situation any way? It's not like he was paying for it. "Your not going to steal it are you un?" He asked with a smirk, I nearly fell to the floor. This guy was such an idiot. You don't _steal_ cart fulls of clothing! I suppose I should remember who I'm talking to, a member of the Akatsuki, someone who blows things up and kills people for a living.

"No I'm not going to _steal _it!" I practically yelled. "I'm filthy stinking rich for crying out loud. I don't _need _to steal things."

"Well how the hell was I suppose to know that hm?" he yelled back.

"Ash is that you?" I heard a voice it was familiar, it sounded a lot like..

"KIMI!" I squealed. I ran over to her and glomped her. I haven't seen her since last year. You see at my high school we had freshman buddies, I was a Senior and she was my freshman. I choose her because we both loved Naruto and she had the same love of colored hair and neon clothing. "You got so much bigger? Did you grow an inch or something?"

"Ash I thought I was never going to see you again and then your here at Wal-Mart with- who's _that_?" she asked looking at Deidara who was looking at us with a 'why the fuck am I here' glare.

"That's mmm." I _was_ going to lie, but then again Kimi would find out the truth one way or another. "It's kind of hard to explain so how about you come over later? Like tonight. Me and Kimber have our own house now so.. even better how about a sleep over!" We both giggled loudly.

"A sleep over would be wonderful!" She then turned her attention to Deidara who was currently occupying himself with looking at some girls ass. "Hey you, Deidara," he flinched when he heard his name and turned around. "Nice costume, you pull it off well. Although I'm surprised that Ash would bring you while in costume, she wouldn't bring me to the movies in costume." she was pouting at me now.

I sweat dropped. "Well Kimi you were cos-playing Zetsu, and no one would be able to _see_ over your big plant head."

She laughed and nodded. "I guess your right. So I'll see you around 7ish? Should I bring anything, food wise I mean."

"Naw Kimi, we got this." I turned to Deidara who was fuming and mumbling to himself about how he wasn't in costume. "Right my ball of blonde fire?"

He glared at me then Kimi then back to me. I sweat dropped, Kimi smiled and waved good bye and I grabbed Deidara but the arm and pulled him to where the oh so needed mattresses were.

"What are we getting now hm?" Deidara grumbled angrily.

"Beds, so you guys won't have to sleep on the floor or my couches." I stated looking around for the one that looked comfy-est.

"What if I want to sleep on your couches hm?" He was being cheeky, I found this to be out right hilarious so I poked him on the nose and laughed.

"Your so silly." I continued till I found the mattresses that came with a temper-pedic pad on top. Well may as well be nice. I didn't know exactly how many I would need.

"If we have 2 spare rooms with beds, and Konan is sleeping in Kimber's room we need about.." I started counting with my fingers, I'm not very good at math. That's why Kimber pays our taxes. "Does Zetsu even sleep _in a bed_?" I asked Deidara turning to him.

"How am I supposed to know? Am I his baby sitter or something un?" Yep he was still being a cheeky bastard.

"Okay then," I sighed. _That was helpful._ "I'll just get 6, 3 beds in each room, Hm this is working out nicely." I was pretty much talking to myself now, and then I thought about how later on in the show Deidara is practically 'Tobi's' babysitter, the thought made me giggle.

I tried to pick up the first box but damn it was heavy, like really heavy. I got it off the shelf but I dropped it and fell over, it was Deidara's turn to laugh at me.

"Your so weak." he laughed, I gave him a glare that I wish could shoot lasers. "Should I get it since Ash has noodle arms?" He smirked smugly.

I frowned and got up. "Yes you should get it," I held my arms. "I like my petite girly, noodle arms. Their better to smack you with."

He laughed again and threw six boxes in the already full cart. "Should I push the cart to?" He mocked.

"Well since you so kindly offered, then yes you should." I growled at him, cheeky cheeky bastard he was.

I ended up having to get another cart for the food, I had a feeling I would need aalot of it. Like **a lot **of it. When Deidara handed me the list I almost fainted there was everything from fish to sake on here. Not to mention beer and chips, and I don't even know what. And about 45 minutes later the cart was over flowing.

"I feel like I just grabbed all the food in Wal-Mart." I sighed in amazement. "How did you even feed everyone back in your world?"

"We fed ourselves, no one cooked, but most of the time we just ordered out yeah." He said looking at the cart full of food and beverages.

"Well that blows, I promise while your here you guys will get home cooked meals every night.. Well except for tonight cause I'm ordering pizza." I love pizza it happens to be one of my favorite foods.

He gave me a confused glance before I realized he didn't know what pizza was. I failed at not letting out a shocked/horrified gasp. "I forgot, you don't know Pizza is!" I almost died inside how did these people _live_?

"It can't be _that_ good if we don't have it in our world." He scoffed.

I smacked him. "It's _that _good Deidara, don't you _ever _insult pizza, ever." I scolded.

Well that wasn't a good idea, he had had enough of my bullshit and tackled me to the ground. "Do you know who I am _Ashlynn? _Do you think this is just a game, that we are here to entertain you?" I opened my mouth to say that technically he was an entertainment purpose, but I promptly closed my mouth when I saw the terrifying grin on his face. "I could kill you right now if I wanted to, but your far to pretty and far to useful to kill un." He whispered in my ear before getting up. Okay, that was my second scary moment of the day.

I pushed my cart towards the check out area this was going to take some time and we needed to get back for the sleepover party with Kimi, she was a cutie and she would be just smitten when she found out that I had the _real _Akatsuki at my house.

The check out girl gave me an 'are you serious?' look and then started to check out some of the food while the girl at the end loaded it back into the cart. I told Deidara to stay right there while I took the car and parked it closer to the entrance. After all that was taken care of we were able to stuff my tiny little Mercedes Benz full.

"Alright, well that was an interesting trip. Your going to have a lot to report to Leader-sama." I said looking over at him, again he was staring out the window.,

"I will, this has been insightful, and weird. Your world isn't so different from ours hm. It's just less focused on the body and soul, and more focused on intelligence and technology. " He was thoughtful, and he was right. I'll give him credit for having a brain, at least he wasn't stupid, even if he was an egotistical, smug, hot, pain in the ass.

I just nodded, it was silent as I pulled into the drive way. The house still looked intact, well from the outside. Damn I was afraid to go in my own house, now that's just sad. I saw Deidara pick up a couple boxes and bags and bust down my front door. I twitched, well so much for having someone open the door. I grabbed as much as I could and put it down on the kitchen table to see everything still perfectly intact. Then I heard muffled screams coming from the living room.

"YOUR SUCH AN IDIOT! YOU CAN'T _BATTLE _IN THE LIVING ROOM!" Well it's good to know Kimber's still alive. Wait- battle in the living room?

"WELL WHERE THE HELL ELSE ARE WE SUPPOSE TO FUCKING PRACTICE YOU DUMB WHORE?" Hidan yelled back at her. Good to know he wasn't decapitated, or mauled, or used as an experiment.

"Could you both shut up were trying to watch a movie. It's been an hour Hidan, give it up, we'll practice in the back yard." Kakuzu sounded annoyed, I don't like him when he's annoyed.

"STAY OUT OF THIS RAG DOLL!" Kimber and Hidan yelled in unison.

I came out from behind the corner and laughed, this was funny, even if no one else thought so. Kakuzu looked about ready to impale me with his stitches. "Are you guys going to help me and Blondie put away all the crap we got, or are you just going to sit there and be useless?" Itachi was first to go get up, then Sasori, Kiseme must have gotten up awhile ago to go help. It was just Hidan and Kakuzu now. "Where the fuck is Zetsu, and why aren't you two helping?"

"Zetsu went to go eat." Sighed Kakuzu. "And _I _was about to get up, if you can get Hidan to help I'll be amazed."

"Hidan, go help now." Kimber said sternly pointing towards the door.

"And what's in it for me cow tits?" He said smirking getting closer to her face.

"I won't punch you in the face." She laughed mockingly.

"How about you let me se-" she had smacked him right across the face.

"No. Now go do as I say, bitch." Kimber said walking away back towards the basement.

It took me so much restraint to not laugh, I actually had to go outside and laugh out there, I was surprised when Hidan came out and grabbed some groceries cursing under his breathe. It made me smile as I retreated back into the house to put all the food in it's proper places, place all the clothes in their proper drawers, and finally blow up all the beds and put clean sheets on them. And with the help of Kimber and Konan all this was accomplished, I guess these guys really are men. It was almost 7, good I still had time to take a shower before Kimi got here. I ran up to bathroom thinking about how much fun we would all have tonight, and if it wasn't fun it would at least be interesting.

* * *

**So continue reveiwing and I would like to thank lil' Deidara Lover, The Jackle, Ryuu22, and Destiny Dragon65 for reveiwing and I would also like to tell Ryuu22, The Jackle, and Lil'Deidara Lover than your charaters will be in my next chapater and probably in and out throught out the entire story. 3 So continue reviewing and I will continue writeing. **


	4. Being is wasted is easy

**BWAHAHHA, I just had 2 energy drinks and a cup of ice coffee, so I've been up all night writing this chapter, I hope you guys like it, this is where things heat up and I dunno party stuff maybe a few games I'm not sure.**

**Deidara: She doesn't own Naruto hm, and I'm only doing this because she's to fucking high on sugar to remember.**

**Shut your mouth Blondie, remember I have the power to make you wear a dress.**

**Deidara: . Let's not get Hasty now un.**

**That's what I thought, now get back into the story ya bum!**

* * *

Regular POV

Ashlynn stepped out of the shower and looked in the mirror at her chest length messy black hair with the bright purple streak in her side bangs and bright hazel eyes. She smiled as she brushed her hair and went to her room to get into a pair of Pajamas, she ended up choosing a pair of fleecy Hello Kitty shorts and a big black T-shirt that said:

People for the

Ethical

Treatment of

Zombies. 3

She ran back to the bathroom and put on some eye liner, she felt naked with out it and ran downstairs, she ended up tripping and falling right on to Itachi who caught her with no problem.

"Thanks." She mumbled trying to remove her self from his arms.

"Hn." He said walking her over to the couch and dumping her on the sleeping Hidan.

"AH WHAT THE FUCK!" Hidan yelled sitting up with a start.

Ashlynn fell of Hidan and the couch hitting her head on the coffee table. The entire living room erupted in laughter.

"Not funny." She pouted.

"I beg to differ!" Kiseme chuckled. "That was hilarious!"

She glared at him from the floor, she looked around, Konan and Kimber weren't here.. She put her finger up to her chin and thought about where they might be hiding.. Her thoughts were cut off by the door bell ringing.

"DING DONG DING DONG"

She jumped up and squealed running to the door singing. "Kimi's here Kimi's here I'm so happy Kimi's here!"

She swung the door open and Kimi glomped her causing some loud thuds, She looked over Kimi to see two raven haired girls looking down and giggling. It was Hannah and Maho, they were twins they looked exactly alike bright icy blue eyes, black hair and slim figures. The only way to tell them apart was how long their hair was Hannah had hair half way down her back and Maho had hair down to her knees. She looked at Kimi who had brown hair a bit past her shoulders with blue and purple streaks, she was wearing some black pajama shorts and neon pick tank top. Ashlynn smiled at how much she would stand out in the crowded living room.

Kimi helped Ashlynn up and smiled at her guiltily. "I ran into Hannah and Maho while I was leaving the mall and I told them that I was seeing you and.. well I told them they should come to and that you would be happy to see them." She rubbed the back of her head and smiled again.

She hadn't expected this, but hey the more the merrier, guess more people would just know about Kimber and her _guests._ "Hey Kimi it's quite alright you know I love them both dearly, like with all my heart, and that I've never been one to pass up a party." She smirked.

"Well then let's get this fucking party started." Hannah said walking into the house and putting down her bags.

"Wow, how did you manage to afford this place on a students salary?" Maho asked looking around the dinning room. (A/N: Just so this makes more sense the front door leads into the dinning room witch leads into the kitchen, the kitchen has the hallway, witch has the first guest room and the door to the basement, that leads to the living room witch is quite large might I add. The living room contains the stairs witch are open and have shelves supporting that wall. There's a bathroom at the bottom of the stairs and to the left is the other guest room. Up the stairs and to the left is Ashlynn's room and to the right is the bathroom and Kimber's room. This is the end of the House tour.)

"Well when my grandmother passed away she left me all of her money for collage, and anything else I needed. She wanted me to be able to live comfortably, so she bought me this house before she died and here I am with a beautiful home, money for life, and I'm going to a wonderful school." She explained smiling softly at the thought of her grandmother.

"I'm so sorry.." Maho muttered.

"Let's not bring down the mood though," Ashlynn said cheerfully. "I have a ton of food and booze, but uhm I need to explain something first..." The three girls stared at her in awe with dropped jaws after she had finished.

"So your not fuckin' with us right?" Hannah said still staring in disbelief.

Ashlynn shook her head. "Not at all, I mean me and Kimber didn't even believe it at first."

"This is so cool!" Kimi squealed. "Ashlynn you truly are the best senior buddy any one could have ever had!"

"Well if you want to thank anyone thank Kimber, it _is_ her fault for trying to make a portal." Ashlynn laughed.

"You say that like it's a bad thing!" Hannah scolded.

Maho giggled. "I know, If I were in your situation I would be more than ecstatic, actually, I don't think I would be able to hold back, how your managing is a mystery to me."

Ashlynn laughed nervously. "Their all in the living room I think, but how about we just put your bags in my room first, because I don't know where any of this is-" She blinked and everyone was gone bags and all. "going?" She finished her sentence slowly.

She walked into the living room surprised to see someone had set up a snack table with a bowl of punch and all. When did they get punch? Hmm, she wouldn't worry about it now. She looked over to see Maho, Hannah and Kimi were catching up with Kimber and introducing themselves to Konan while the boys just kind of sat there talking to each other about the three strange girls who just walked in.

"ALRIGHT!" Ashlynn yelled. "How about we make this a party, Boys these are my friends Kimi, the one in the neon pink shirt, And Maho is the one in the Blue shirt, and Hannah the one in the Green shirt. Be nice and do not be violent with them, or you manhood will suffer!" All the boys looked at her with slight fear on their faces as she laughed darkly. "Now, get acquainted."

She left to go make her self a mix drink, Vodka and coke of course. And came back to Hannah and Hidan having a cussing fight. Ashlynn sweat dropped and everyone else was looking at the two like they were crazy.

"Who the fuck are you calling a fucking bitch huh?" Hannah yelled getting closer to him.

"I'm calling you a fucking bitch you swanky little piece of fucking trash!" He yelled back getting closer as well.

Soon enough their faces were only inches apart and they were still throwing insults back and forth.

"Egotistical ass hole!" she spat.

"Self righteous bitch!" He threw back at her.

"BASTARD!"

"CUNT!"

"ASS FUCKER!"

"WHORE!"

And it went on like that for awhile, Kiseme had to pull Ashlynn over to a spot on the couch because all she could do was just sit there in amazement and wonder at how to people could just instantly hate each other, yet be so alike at the same time. If there was a girl version on Hidan, it was Hannah.

"50 bucks they end up hooking up." Kiseme said to Kakuzu.

Kakuzu thought about it for a minute. "No, it is all to likely they will be eloping later on."

Everyone of the couch just looked at him funny. He shrugged it off and went to go get a beer. As Hidan and Hannah continued tossing random cuss words at each other she saw Maho talking with Itachi and decided to see if what these guys were talking about was any better.

"Yes, but no matter what you do it still isn't strong enough!" Maho argued. Ashlynn perked up, yes a conversation about something like battle skills maybe?

"That may be true, but sake isn't refined like vodka and has a more natural taste." Itachi said matter of factually.

Ashlynn almost fell over, they were arguing about alcohol? Itachi, Maho?

"Taste is only a small part of it, what is going to get you drunk faster is Vodka, and having a Russian father makes it easy for me to know this. Sake just can't _even _compare to Vodka. End of story." Maho said crossing her arms.

"Bu-"

"I said end of story." she turned her head away and Itachi let out an exasperated sigh.

Ashlynn couldn't even believe it, Maho could be stubborn when she wanted to, especially if it was something she thought strongly of, and she guessed Vodka was one of those things. She looked around for Kimi to see what she was doing, hopefully not arguing or doing something vulgar. She went into the kitchen to see her Pein, Kakuzu, Kiseme, Kimber, Konan, and Zetsu playing strip poker. She didn't even bother saying anything, it was a lost cause to try and stop them. Going back to the living room she saw that finally Hidan and Hannah had stopped arguing, but they were now, instead, violently flirting with each other.

"I swear I'm going to make you shut that pretty little mouth of yours." he said backing her up against a wall.

"Oh really? Now how to you expect to do that?" she said back poking him in the chest.

"Well we all know you want me so I'll just let you have me. That should keep you quiet for awhile." He was smirking now.

"HA that's real funny, because it's obvious that you want me. And who ever said I was quiet?" she smirked back pushing him backwards. She was walking to Ashlynn.

"Hi Hannah, having a fun time?" Ashlynn asked with a weary voice.

"Heh you bet, now we just need to get everyone here flat out shitfaced. I'm thinkin' shots, where's your vodka?" She asked heading towards the kitchen.

"I'll show you." Ashlynn said following her. She reached up into one of her cabinets and grabbed a bottle of vodka and a few shot glasses. "Okay you wanna go first, or should we go for the same time?"

"How about we go for the same time."

Ashlynn poured out to glasses and raised it in the air slightly. "A toast to an interesting night."

"A toast!" Hannah cheered. And with that they took their shots.

It wasn't to long before everyone was drunk and just all over the place. Ashlynn couldn't think straight for the love of god she couldn't even walk straight. She walked around looking at how everyone acted drunk. Itachi was trying to subdue Maho with some success, Zetsu was hitting on a house plant, Hidan was screaming at Hannah who was screaming back, Kimi Kakuzu and Kiseme were still taking shots, Sasori was explaining puppetry to no one, Kimber and Konan were laughing at everything hysterically, Deidara was attempting to play a video game, and Ashlynn she was the type of drunk to just do anything. She vaguely remembered the last time she was drunk..

_Ashlynn climbed a tree and was only on the first branch when Kimber started yelling at her._

_"Your sooooo high your going to faalll!" Kimber's speech was slurred and elongated._

_"No I'm not, I'm not going to fall!" Ashlynn replied, her speech wasn't much better._

_"Yeeess you arrree, your going to diiiiie!" _

_Ashlynn indeed fell out of the tree, not that it was fatal or even threatening in anyway, but drunk people tend to over react._

_"Ouuchh, I think I broke my baackk horn!" Ashlynn cried._

_"You mean your back bone?" Kimber asked._

_"Noooo my backk horrn!" _

And that was really all she remembered, and now she was bored and had nothing to do. And there was Deidara, an easy target, right in front of her.

She snuck up behind the couch and peeked over, the drunk and unaware Deidara didn't suspect a thing. "BOO!" she yelled.

Deidara screamed, threw the controller and hid under the coffee table. Ashlynn fell over laughing, Kimber and Konan saw the whole thing and the both of them were cackling and falling over.

"She so got you!" Konan said between laughs.

"I know, she really did!" Kimber said falling over on Konan.

"Ohh wait till Kiseme hears about this, he just might pee himself!" Konan replied whipping a tear from the corner of her eye.

Deidara glared at the both of them and got out from under the coffee table. He looked around to see who his attacker but she was in hiding. Kimber pointed to behind the couch, so he dived over it and tackled Ashlynn pinning her to the ground.

Back in the Kitchen With Kimi..

"Kakuzu why do you * hic up * like money so much?" Kimi asked him seriously, even though she was drunk it was always something she wanted to know.

"I'd rather not talk about it." He said calmly, although Kimi thought she heard a sniffle.

"Awh Come on Kakuzu I pinky promise I won't * hic up* tell any one else." Kimi was determined, and when she was determined to find something out, damn it she found it out.

"Well I guess if your pinky promise.." He said holding our his pinky. Kimi took it in hers and smiled. "Well it all started..."

In the Dinning room with Kimber...

Kiseme literally cried with joy when he heard how badly Ashlynn had scared Deidara. And seeing him fall over only made Konan and Kimber start laughing to, it was unbelievable they couldn't stop. It was like everything was funny, everything was good comedy.

"I I can't Stop!" Konan choked out.

"Me e-either!" Kimber breathed.

Kiseme just kept laughing, his gut felt about ready to explode it hurt so bad from all the laughing.

In the Living room corner...

Zetsu was talking to the plant when his Leader-Sama ran by in his underwear, he wasn't sure what to think, so he just continued hitting on the house plant. She was beautiful and about ready to pollinate. This would be her first time, and he was excited to share this with her. He smiled at least both of his sides agreed on something, it's been awhile, and this plant is _fine._

Out on the porch..

Sasori lay on the hammock looking at the stars, he was all alone outside, but he liked it, this way he could just sit and think about everything. And since he was a puppet he didn't even have to worry about the mosquitoes. They were really bad this year. The sound of peeper frogs and crickets, and the sight of waltzing lightning bugs slowly lulled him into a deep sleep.

In the the guest bed room...

Itachi and Maho were making out, he was on top of her, but she didn't mind. His kisses, even though drunk and sloppy, were wonderful. She was kissing him back with the same wonderful drunk love that has created some many problems for people in Vegas. She didn't know how far this would go, all she really knew was that she didn't want to have sex with him. And all Itachi knew was that he wanted to get laid, and bad.

* * *

**I'm so mean. I left it at a cliff hanger, why is Kakuzu so in love with money? What's going on with Ash and Deidara? Why is Pein practically naked? When will Kiseme, Konan, and Kimber stop laughing? Awh Sasori's so cute. Will Itachi finally get laid? And WILL ZETSU GO ALL THE WAY WITH THE POTTED FERN PLANT? **

**Deidara: Shut up un you sound like a meth head.**

**Oh that's it someone is sooo going to where a dress.**

**Deidara: * Gulps * **

**Oh and reviews guys I love em'. 3**


	5. There will be much regret in the morning

**Oh my freaking god I'm sorry this took so long, and it's not even that good. Oh well it just took me forever to finish this party thing, it was boring me so it took awhile to finish. But it will get better pinky promis. Anyway, In the last chapter I left you all at a cliff hanger, and then I realized that I had completely forgotten about Hannah and Hidan. So we will be starting this chapter of with them. And thank you for your reviews I plan to actually finish this story. :P**

**Kakuzu: She doesn't own Naruto. You owe me, I just saved your ass from getting sued.**

**I'll give you pudding?**

**Kakuzu: … how did you know I love pudding?**

**I didn't ^^**

* * *

In the down stairs linen closet... 1:26 AM

Hidan had Hannah up against the wall he was kissing her roughly, his hands on her waist. Hannah couldn't even begin to believe what was happening, she was making out with _Hidan. _And to her surprise he was actually a good kisser, she wondered why he was aloud to do this, didn't his religion go against this kind of stuff? At this moment she was to drunk and to into it to care. She rubbed her hands over his smooth hard chest, smirking she bit his lower lip. He was surprised at her boldness and put his hands on her ass groping it causing her to gasp, he quickly used this opportunity to stick his tongue in her mouth. They fought for dominance, and eventually Hidan won. Caressing her mouth with his tongue he searched every inch of her mouth. She let him finish before she bit his tongue lightly and smirked. He ran his hands up her shirt, this was getting heated and fast. He moved down to her neck nipping and kissing looking for her sweet spot. And with a reluctant moan from Hannah, he was sure he found it. He bit down harder causing her to groan loudly and throw her head back in ecstasy. Hidan smirked against her neck, moving his hands up her smooth body to wear her bra was. He reached around back looking for the clasp, he grunted in anger when he couldn't find it.

"Where the fuck is it?" He growled hoarsely.

Hannah giggled and he glared at her. "It's in the front silly, for _easy access._"

He looked at her and grinned, slowly moving his hands towards the front. He was about to unclasp it when they heard a blood curdling scream coming from outside..

In the kitchen..

_"Aw Come on Kakuzu I pinky promise I won't * hic up* tell any one else." Kimi was determined, and when she was determined to find something out, damn it she found it out._

_"Well I guess if your pinky promise.." He said holding our his pinky. Kimi took it in hers and smiled. "Well it all started..."_

"Well it all started when I was little," Kakuzu said quietly. "My parents were bankers and always loved money, they spent all their time counting it, hording it, never paying attention to me. Not even on my birthday." Kimi could tell he was really upset and that this was a touchy subject for him. She rested her hand on his shoulder and soothed him softly. He let out a choked sniffled and continued. "And one day, I was sitting alone in the park and a man came up to me, and all he said was. 'I know how you feel, but all you need to earn their love is the bounties.' He walked away after that, I was confused but soon understood what he meant, and he was right. And this is how my career in bounty hunting started. The first was the hardest but- but you get used to it, and it became easier and easier, now I don't even feel any regret or guilt, just a cold shiver."

Kimi stared at him, she felt bad, poor Kakuzu she never knew that he had _feelings_. Well she didn't think that any of them had actual feelings. But now, she gave Kakuzu a hug he wasn't expecting it, but he smiled. Even if she didn't see it he smiled, and it was the first time he had smiled in a while. When she let go he continued with his life story.

"It didn't keep their love though, not for long at least, they loved the money not me. But back then I was to blind to see this, and when they died they didn't even leave the money to me, they wanted it buried with them. I was so angry, after the funeral I stole it all, I hold on to it and love it like I would have my parents, because when I see money I see my parents. And buying things, it's like selling my parents.." He laughed a little bit, when Kimi hugged him again, she knew exactly how he felt. "I must sound like a crazy fool."

"No, not at all. I know how you feel holding on to things and I understand what you did." She smiled again and hic-uped, he chuckled patting her on the head ruffling her hair.

"Your not bad kid."

She was about to make a smart remark about how she wasn't a kid, but scream cut her short, she looked for the direction it came.

In the Living Room..

Ashlynn couldn't move her arms, Deidara had her pinned butt good. She struggled but he didn't even flinch. She whined in frustration and finally gave up with a puff, going totally limp.

"Your mean." She groaned.

He laughed at her, she looked so helpless at the moment, he couldn't help himself.

"What?" She pouted, glaring at him.

"You just look so pathetic un." He laughed again, she stuck her tongue out at him in a last attempt to be rebellious. He smirked. "Childish, but cute hm."

He got off her and stood up, she sat up with a confused look on her face, she hadn't expected a compliment. She reminded herself quickly that both of them were flat out drunk, and shook her head.

He turned around and looked her straight in the eyes. "And if you ever try something like that again un, you'll regret it." And with that he walked away, to where, hell if she knew.

She breathed in heavily and stared at the floor in front of her she didn't understand anything that was going on, but that is a side effect of being wasted. Shakily she stood up and flipped over onto the couch and laid down, resting her head on the end of the couch. Drowsiness swept over her like a wave, she cuddled into the couch falling asleep to the credit song of Portal. (A/N I LOVE Portal, it's a fun game, and it's credit song is amazing look it up. :3)

In the Living Room corner...

Zetsu looked at the plant and sighed in relief, she wanted to pollinate with him. Taking her to an empty room they started the beautiful process of pollination. Both sides groaned with lust and love, this was a special moment in drunken sex history. After an hour of beautiful love making, Zetsu rolled over and looked at the plain white ceiling, a smile spread across his face. She didn't say anything, but he didn't expect her to. I mean after all it _did_ take awhile to recover from his excellent sexual skills, and she was a plant. He was about to fall asleep cuddling his new sweetheart, but a violent cry made his eyes shoot open.

In the Dinning Room...

Konan was laughing at Pein who had lost all his clothes in strip poker, apparently someone stole them, because he was still mostly naked. Kiseme had left saying he was tired and as for Kimber, Konan was pretty sure she was the one who stole Pein's clothes. Pein was running about frantically looking for clothes but was failing miserably. She thought about helping him out, but then again when would she get the chance to laugh at him like this without getting her ass whooped. Probably never, so she just watched him run around in panic, laughing her ass off till she passed out on the table. The last thing she remember was hearing a muffled scream, but she didn't even bother getting up, she was comfy.

Out on the Front Porch...

Kimber was snickering like a mad women, just having run off with Peins' clothes, she didn't plan on giving them back either. She collapsed on the hammock, but it was hard, and not as comfortable as she remembered. Looking down she saw a glaring Sasori.

"Oops." she half whispered half giggled.

His gaze softened as he looked at her fine features. She had shoulder length dark auburn hair and light brown eyes, with the big eye lashes, she reminded him of a porcelain doll. Her big, pink soft lips called to him, he was weak and drunk. He kissed her. She looked at him in surprise but didn't fight it, she kissed him back dropping Peins' clothing on the floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers threw his hair. He stopped and gave her a hard look, he had enough common sense to stop this now before it went somewhere. She pouted and only half understood, but decided to drop it. Instead she cuddled up next to him, ignoring the mosquitoes. But she was awoken by a shriek that could only come from one person, she bolted up and headed inside, causing the hammock to flip and dump Sasori on the ground.

In the place were Itachi and Maho were..  
"NO, I WILL NOT HAVE SEX WITH YOU." Maho half yelled at Itachi, she had her arms crossed over her chest cover her self from his yearning eyes.

"Why not we got this far?" He slurred taking a step towards her.

"Because I just don't want this, not this way." She turned to run out, but tripped. Itachi gave her a longing look and took another step forward, she crawled and back up against the door.

Itachi smiled lustfully and started slowly walking towards her shivering form. He was almost there and she couldn't move, she didn't know what he was capable of when he was drunk. She huddled herself into a ball expecting the worst, but was saved by someone else screaming for their life. Itachi looked down at her and up at the door knob. He opened the door throwing her forwards on to the floor. She laid there for a minute wondering what had happened. But let out a relieved sigh and thanked how ever had screamed for saving her from getting raped. After a few minutes of just being on the floor she got up and put her clothes back on, finally getting up to see what had happened.

The scream..

Everyone who wasn't already passed out burst into the living room looking around for the cause of the shriek, they all looked around but it seemed no one was there. Well until they heard heavy breathing from behind the couch, no one really wanted to go check behind the couch fearing the worst.

"So who's going to see what happened?" asked Itachi.

"Well to hell with you guys I'm not going to see what the fucks behind there, who the fuck knows maybe Kimbers fucking portal spit out an alien that eats humans." Hidan scoffed glaceing at the couch with slight worry.

"What the fuck Hidan why are you worried? Your fucking immortal! And a ninja!" Hannah said angrily.

"Pussy." Kimber grumbled, giving Hidan a glare.

Hidan promptly returned the glare.

"FINE, since all of you suck _I'll _go see what's behind the couch." Kimi growled looking behind the couch. She came back with the biggest smile anyone's ever seen. "It's just Ashlynn, and Deidara. He scared her with the clown suit Kimber had in the basement."

"He took my clown suit? That's only to be used to scare her when she won't buy me plutonium!" She paused for thought. "It really freaks her out. And Now she's drunk she must of like passed out or killed Deidara." Kimber was stumbling on her words, and everyone was only half listening.

Hannah peered over the couch's edge and looked sleepily at Ashlynn who was knocked out cold by the scare, then to Deidara who was smiling lazily. "Hey, you, Blondie, take her upstairs to her bed, she'll be mad if we let her sleep on the floor."

Deidara growled at the term Blondie but obeyed and hoisted Ashlynn over his back like a sack of potatoes. Everyone looked at him blankly, some laughing, some drifting off, and in Kimber's case hugging a bottle of Vodka close her. He stumbled upstairs and found her bed room, he hadn't been in there yet. It was lit by soft moonlight the walls a light lavender with a plush black carpet, he looked for her bed and found it by the wall the black and white comforter and light green sheets still crumpled up at the end of her bed. Silently he put her down so he wouldn't wake her, even if it was highly unlikely. He sat down next to her realizing how soft and plush the bed was, and in his drunken state he slid into bed and fell asleep next to her warm figure, not even thinking about the consequences of tomorrow.

* * *

**Uhm so that kinda sucked major ass, but I just really wanted to move on so next chapter will be better. *sigh* I need to focus and write instead of going to do things. -_-' **

**Reviews are lovely and encouraging. D: **


	6. Curiosity leads to learned Lessons

**I don't have much to say this time, um but thanks for reviewing and reading. :3 Makes me happy. And er, I was feeling sappy today so sorry if it's to dramatic and sad and sappy I like it D: uh and I dunno I like cooking at AM?**

**Tobi: Tobi likes it too!**

**Yeah yeah, now say your line.**

**Tobi: Tobi says that Cheshire does not own Naruto. The end. *Noms on bacon ***

* * *

Sunlight poured into the room causing her to flinch and duck her head under the pillow. Her thoughts were muddled and her mouth was dry and cottony. _'What time is it?'_ She thought, as her brain slowly began to process all that happened the night before. Sitting up slowly she looked around her room, Maho and Hannah had made it to their beds and were sleeping soundly. Stretching and yawning loudly, a bright smile played on her face as she thought about how great it is to not have a massive hangover. All thoughts of a happy day where she was the only one without a hang over ended when she saw bright blonde hair peeking from under the covers. Shock took over and she rolled back over to her spot '_what did I do last night?' _She searched her memories but lacked any of going to bed with someone. She lifted up the covers to see who this mystery man was, when his face was revealed she gasped and threw the sheet back down. '_I did not do what I think I did. No. No no no no no, NO.' _Sneaking out of the bed she escaped the room with out a noise, sliding down the wall to sit in the hall.

"Okay, Ash. It's already done. You were drunk, that's an excuse. Now let's just say it so you can believe it." Ashlynn said calmly to herself. She took a deep breathe and waited for herself to speak again. Nothing. "Oh come on! I could have done worse, I could have slept with Fish boy, or for Christ's sake Weasel! Alright, I had-" She gulped. "_Sex _with Deidara."

She cringed waiting for something to strike her down, opening one eye she saw nothing had changed. And with a heavy sigh she went to the bathroom to take a well deserved shower.

"What the." She glared at the shower. "Really, really?"

Kiseme had slept in the tub, witch was full of water, holding a fish from the freezer. She thought about why he might be holding it, but then again maybe she didn't want to know. Checking the downstairs bathroom it was empty, clean, and untouched. '_Thank god!' _Her mind yelled. She showered quickly and made herself look acceptable for public. She needed more books , paper and a new set of colored pencils. By the time she got back she figured everyone would be awake and wanting breakfast, or for some no breakfast but still awake and miserable. It was a custom in Ashlynn and Kimber's house that if you were the first one up after all long night of drinking, and you didn't have a hang over, that you would make breakfast and care for the less fortunate. She scanned the living room taking a head count. Kimi had fallen asleep cuddling Kakuzu's arm, Kakuzu was sleeping upright leaning his head on Kimi's. On the other end of the couch Hidan was passed out, legs spread, stark naked. Ashlynn's eye twitched at the sight, he would be naked. Walking into the kitchen she saw Konan on the table and Pein in his boxers sleeping on the wooden floor.

Looking in the two guest rooms she found Itachi and Zetsu, but still no Sasori or Kimber. Checking in the basement she found Kimber sleeping on this giant thing of jello she had created a while back. It was another experiment gone wrong.

"Where are you Sasori.." Ashlynn mumbled to her self, bringing her finger to her chin in a thinking motion. She sighed. "I guess he ran off.. Oh well I'll look for him when I get back."

She grabbed her keys and was opening the car when she felt a cold hand on her shoulder. Her eyes widened ready to see another clown or Jigsaw from Saw, but all she saw was glowing ruby hair and soft brown eyes.

"Jesus Sasori, you almost gave me a heart attack!" She let the breathe she had been holding in out.

"Where are you going?" He said boredom drenched his voice, looking at her expectantly.

"Just to get a few things.." she trailed off wondering if he wanted more of an answer.

"I haven't been out yet, would you mind if I came along?" he looked her straight in the eyes, she narrowed hers at him. What was he getting at?

"Not in those clothes, we can't have people thinking your some sort of super cos player." She stood there to think about it, furrowing her brows. "Hold on, lemme get you some normal attire for this world."

He waited there at least ten minutes, did this girl know how much he hated waiting? He was about to go search for her when she burst through the door and threw some clothes at him.

"Put those on," She said her back turned to him. "If you need help you can go fuck your self, cause I'm not helping a grown man put clothes on." He heard the anger in her tone, and laughed inwardly at her stubbornness.

When he was done she turned around and her jaw practically dropped, Sasori was good looking in his traditional stuff, but man when he looked like someone in this world should.. She closed her mouth when she saw the a smirk, a smirk, on his face. She looked at him in anger, but then curiosity, this was very out of character for him.

"Done staring?" He said as she turned around to get in the car.

"Just get in the car or I'm going to leave without you." She snapped, her mind was focused on trying to figure out why he was acting the way he was.

Sasori was supposed to be quiet and cruel, so why was he acting like Deidara normally would. _Deidara, _she had forgotten all about that. She hit her head on the steering wheel before looking over at Sasori struggling with his seat belt.

"Does the great Sasori of the Red Sand need a helping hand?" She said making her pout face and using her baby voice.

He gave her a warning glare as he copied what she just did. She started the car, he didn't even flinch. The whole way to the mall he did nothing and said nothing. It was one of the most uncomfortable rides of her life.

"We're here."she said stepping out of the now parked vehicle.

"What is this?" He said going to stand beside her.

"Putting it into terms you can understand it's like a big market place." She started walking to the entrance, but stopped when she saw he wasn't following her. "What now?" She said throwing her hands up letting them land on her hips. "Do you need me to hold your hand or something? You would think S-rank missing nin would be able to handle walking into a market place, I me-" He slapped her with enough force to send her flying into a near by car.

She looked up at him with an enormous amount of shock in her expression. He walked towards her, pulling her up by her collar.

"Don't treat me like a kid, or I promise I'll do much worse next time." She could barely hear him whisper to her over the ringing in her ears. He threw her back down on the ground like a piece of trash, his back was to her as she skidded across the parking lot. That was the Sasori she knew.

Back At the House..

Kimi woke up to the smell of ginger and sand, she kept her eyes closed not wanting to open them and feel terrible. Yawning she let go of someones arm letting it fall by her side. She stretched and opened her eyes slowly looking at her surroundings. She was in Ash's living room, it didn't look like anyone was awake yet, scanning the room she saw Kakuzu next to her, she smiled remembering how he poured his heart out to her, she had a new soft spot for the guy. He was sweet, he just had a reputation to uphold. Continuing her scan of the living room she nearly fell over at the sight of Hidan, letting it all hang out.

"That was something I could have spent my entire life with out seeing." Her eye twitched, she got up to go make some coffee.

She spent at least 15 minutes looking for it, then she saw the box in the pantry that was labeled 'Hang Over Kit'. That had to be Kimber's doing, laughing a little, looking inside there was everything from coffee to pills to bandages and soothing herbs. She deadpanned when she saw a bent up clothes hanger with a note saying 'Abortion Tool :3' attached to it.

"Well at least they're prepared." she said sarcasticly.

Coffee was made in a manor of minutes and soon the house smelled lightly of the fresh aroma. Kimi drank it with a lot of sugar and vanilla cream, she looked up to see Ashlynn run into the house then run out with some men's clothes. She shrugged, she didn't feel like finding out what she was doing, and Ash looked like she was in a hurry. '_No worries, she'll be back soon, I mean it is her house.' _She looked at the clock and wondered how she managed to get up around 9AM, she smelled the coffee again and took a dainty sip. It was quiet for the first time it had been in a while, and thoughts of her previous life flooded into memory. Flashes of her mother not remembering who she was, her father pulling her out of the room. She was too young to understand why her mother couldn't remember her, why her mother refused her, denied that she her only daughter, was her flesh and blood. Her father tried so hard to explain to her why mommy didn't remember, he said it was because she hit her head to hard. But she found out the truth years later, over hearing a conversation between her mother and father.

"_She's yours Janet! Why can't you remember your own daughter! You remember your __all your ex boyfriends from high school, but you can't remember your daughter!"_

_"It's not my fault Dan! How do I even know your telling the truth? For Christs sake she isn't mine I don't want her! And I never will, just drop it! I love you, just leave the stupid kid and come with me! We can be happy together start a new life, just leave her at with your friend Eric! __We__ can be happy, she'll get over it." _Her mother was pleading her father, almost in tears, both were yelling. The next thing she knew she was dropped off at Erik's.

_"Daddy you're coming back for me right?"_

_"Of course I am sweety." _He gave her a guilty look, and she never saw either of them again. Eric fathered her like one of his own, but the memories still haunt her from time to time.

She wondered, had she told this to Kakuzu? The only person besides Eric who knew about this was Ash, because she knew the same pain, the pain of feeling like nothing, worth nothing. They had found this out about each other the day Kimi had run away from school on a cold December afternoon. She had left because kids were making fun of her, and she just wanted to fall asleep in the snow, to get away from it all. Then Ash found her on a bench in the park, it was late evening by that time. She told her the words that gave her hope, 'The only thing you can do is prove them wrong, if you don't... you're only giving them what they want.'

"I'll never give them that satisfaction.." she whispered to herself taking another sip of her coffee. The memories made her feel heavy, all she wanted to do was go fall asleep to the smell of ginger and sand.

Washing her cup, she sat back down on the couch and made herself comfy hugging Kakuzu's arm. He opened an eye and looked down at the sleeping girl. His first thought was to push her off, but as memories flooded back he recalled himself telling her of his past. She could use that for black mail, so he didn't push her off. Deep down the the real reason he didn't push her off was apparent. He had found her story worse than his own, wanting to comfort the girl, to let her know that she was loved. He saw the way Ashlynn looked at her, like a mother does her daughter. Though he would never let anyone know, he found that truly beautiful.

* * *

**REVIEW! And again sowwy it's so cheesey and sappy and ugh I'm mad at myself for being so dang feelingy. -**


	7. It's all in the Past

**ERG more about people's past and shit, I don't know why I'm feeling so lovey dovey lately but I'm sure you guys can manage. I don't own Naruto and enjoy, this chapeter is pretty long to. (I got carried away. o.O)**

* * *

Ashlynn stayed where she was on the ground, trying to pull herself together. She felt her cheek swelling and her arms and legs stung with scraps. She lifted her head and saw him walking away, like he hadn't done this. Anger fueled her as she stood up slowly, she was never one to be self conscious, but now she could feel all eyes on her. She looked at all the worried faces, they probably thought he was just an abusive boyfriend. But why didn't anyone do anything? This only agitated her more as she followed him, her hands clenched in tight fists. '_Why didn't anyone try to help me?' _She thought, glaring daggers at Sasori's back. She supposed it was better that they didn't, he was a ninja and could kill anyone who tried to help her easily. Sighing she finally caught up to him, they didn't look at each other, but both knew how pissed the other was.

"This way." she said, going ahead of him to enter the mall.

The were half way to the book store and she could see the massive amounts of women, young and old, staring at them. More specificity _him. _She didn't dare turn around in fear she would go straight for his throat, but she was still curious of his reaction to all the female attention. That's when she heard him stop, she spun around and saw two teenage girls, both blonde wearing barely enough to call it clothing.

"Hey, I'm Bethany, but you can call me Beth." The first girl in the tight white half tank said.

"And I'm Georgina." The other girl said twirling her blonde curls.

"I'm Sasori." He said uninterested, but this just egged them on.

"Ooo he's foreign!" Beth squealed.

"You have no idea.." Sasori mumbled just loud enough for Ash to hear.

The two girls weren't paying attention, they were to busy giggling and whispering to each other.

"Where are you from?" Georgina smiled seductively, chewing her gum loud enough to irritate Ashlynn from 4 feet away.

"Japan." He stated bluntly.

"I here the cities great." Beth said, _trying _to sound smart and cultured.

Ashlynn pinched the bridge of her nose, after seeing what he did to her for just being snarky, she couldn't imagine what he would do to these two for being vapid, parasitic, uncultured, obnoxious, annoying, bimbos. So she waited while they asked their stupid questions, she could see irritation on his face clearly, but the two girls were blind to it.

Soon enough the girls went back to their secrets and giggles, this was her chance. "Sasori don't hurt them." she hissed, as much as she wanted him to knock them out and throw them in a ditch somewhere, she couldn't let him do that.

He glared at her and mouthed something along the lines of 'But I want to so bad.' She wanted to laugh, but she knew she would pay for it later. The girls continued questioning him, she wondered if she should save him or let him suffer. She figured this was his punishment for pushing her around, but that's when she got a good look at herself. Looking in the refection of the glass she could she the blood all over her arms and legs, her face had a growing bruise, the swelling had gone down a bit, but she still looked awful. That's when she felt that cold hand grab her arm, she hissed as he pulled her over and put his arm around her waist.

"I'm sorry ladies I forgot to introduce you earlier, this is my _girlfriend _Ashlynn." He gestured with his free hand at the two dumbfounded teens. "This is Beth, and Georgina."

"What happened to you?" Beth asked in fake concern.

"Oh, nothing, I just pissed him off on the way in, so he punched me, then threw me across the parking lot." Ashlynn smiled brightly and looked up at Sasori who was glaring at her through a smile.

"Aha you're so funny sweety." He rubbed her head messing up her hair. "She actually got hit by a car."

"Aw but don't you remember Hun, it was _you_ driving the car." She spat at him, rolling her eyes playfully at the two startled girls before her.

He pulled her closer to him, causing the various cuts and bruises forming on her hips to sting fiercely. "You're such a riot." He looked back at the two girls and smiled again. "We better be going now, we have things to do."

And with out another word he pulled her with him in the direction of the book store, his arm still painfully tight around her waist.

"You can let go now, the bimbos practically ran away after your back turned." She tried to contain the pain in her voice, but it still managed to leak out, and he didn't miss it.

A single tear running down her cheek, she hated being so weak, so fragile. "I don't want a repeat of the situation, females are less likely to approach if they think I'm with you, so I'm not letting go." He didn't even look at her, he just looked forward letting her steps lead them to the book store.

"Let me go." She said quietly.

"I already told you I can't do that." He sighed looking down at her with a grimace.

"I need to go clean up, I'm fucking bloody and people are staring." She said crossing her arms. Looking up at him with a serious face.

"Go, but remember I _hate _waiting around." He sat down on a near by bench, as she walked away her muscles screaming with every step.

She looked in the mirror and saw the full extent of the damage, the left side of her face was a dark purple color, while she had scraps all up her arms and legs. Bruises were on her ribs all the way down to her thighs. She took a wet paper towel and gingerly began to whip the blood off. Her body was stinging all over after she finished, when she looked in the mirror she didn't see her self, but her mother. A flood of painful memories enveloped her, she slid on to the floor hugging her knees, ignoring how painful it was. Fresh tears poured down her face as her childhood ran through her mind in all but a manor of seconds.

"Are you alright?" A women asked, she looked genuinely concerned as she knelled down to Ashlynn's level.

She wanted to say, 'Does it _look _like I'm fine?' but she held her tongue and nodded her head in a yes motion. "I'm fine, I just fell, I'll be alright."

The women gave her a look, a look that knew she was lying. "Hunny I saw you in the parking lot with that man. You can tell me the truth."

'_Oh this is just peachy,' _she mentally rolled her eyes. '_How the hell do I explain this.' "_Well you see,_" _She began trying to think of a believable excuse. And then it came to her. "It's kind of embarrassing to admit, but it's how we get off." She put her head down in shame, hoping the lady would take her bait.

"O-Oh," The women was in shock, But who wouldn't be after hearing something like that. "I wouldn't have guessed, but uhm, if it's that way then the- the best of luck for the both of you." She cleared her throat and left. Ashlynn got up rolling her eyes , turning back to her face.

She looked in her purse for her cover-up, trying her damnedest to make the bruise on her face less noticeable. She managed to get it to look light blue, she turned to leave taking a moment at the door before she went out to return to the man who did this. She tried to be as slow as possible, just to irritate him. She had her arms crossed and an angry pout on her lips. She hated being pushed around, but even though she wanted to, she was never able to do anything about it. Even when she was little she just took it, everything they threw at her, from verbal abuse to being pushed into the lockers. For some reason she would freeze up when some one physically harmed her, she had no means of self defense. It's always bugged her, and she kept meaning to take self defense classes, but she was always to busy.

'_God dammit Sasori, I never had this problem before you came along. Before any of you came along. In fact I wish you were dead and we just had Tobi, he would at least be entertaining!' _She groaned loudly, as Sasori went over to her and touched her cheek, she winced as he slid his finger over the covered bruise.

"Afraid to show the world your defeat?" He laughed, flicking her cheek.

She let out a gasp of pain, pushing his hand away. "It's not defeat here, it's called abuse. People will start asking question if I walk around looking like a semi-truck ran me over." She was so close to yelling, she just wanted him to go away and get out of her life. He brought back memories she thought she had locked away deep in her sub-conscious.

"I thought the bruise looked rather lovely, it made you look a little more obedient." She narrowed her eyes at him, as he just looked at her with that same old emotionless stare.

"What's with you any ways?" She grumbled, looking up at him with a mixture of confusion and anger. "Your so fucking out of character, you're supposed to be quiet, emotionless, gentleman like, so why are you acting like an abusive jerk? This is something I would expect from Deidara! What's _wrong with you!" _She was yelling now and people were staring at her like she was crazy, she just hoped that none of them were Naruto fans, other wise a torrent of questions would be asked. She was breathing heavily now her hands in fists again.

He gave her a side glance, not even turning his head. "Maybe you just don't know me." He kept walking while she stood there dumb founded. People were looking at her then at him then back to her. She didn't understand she read the manga, she watched the anime, she probably knew him better than anyone. And yet, here she was standing alone in the middle of the mall while he walked away, maybe he was right. Maybe she didn't know him at all.

Kimber's eyes fluttered open, she felt great, she had slept like a baby. She rolled over on to her back and looked up at the gray ceiling, pipes and wood ran all over it like a maze. She remembered putting all those up with Ashlynn, when they had bought the house it had needed a lot of fixing up. The water system had needed to be redone, and the entire house needed to be modernized. She remembered painting the walls, redoing the floors and carpeting with her. And when they were finished, she remembered fighting over what couch to buy, it had been a long road but by the time they were finished they had a beautiful home. She turned over and looked at the broken portal. She frowned, she hadn't even started working on it yet. She supposed she should at least start to look over some information, and maybe even past data. But that could wait, it was only July 1st, and they had until September to get them home, right now she just wanted to relax and think about things, the little things. Like what they would do tomorrow and what they would do for the 4th of July. She rolled over to her side cuddling in the blanket, for some reason she felt over overwhelmingly happy, she felt like nothing could go wrong anymore. She hadn't felt this good since- since Tyler had died. Her mood was still high as she thought about him, all the memories they shared, all the history. They were high school sweet hearts, and they both knew they were in love. He asked her to marry him the summer after their senior year, they were walking through the park when he stopped to buy a balloon. The stars were sparkling over head and the moon shone brightly making everything glow brilliantly.

"_Let it go and make a wish baby." he smiled at her, handing her the balloon._

_She let it go, but it just fell back to the ground. "Tyler! What did you do it won't fly!"_

_"Look at the bottom and find out." He whispered , kissing her on the cheek._

_"Your so silly I don't understand what all this is ab-" She gasped when she saw a golden ring topped with a sparkling diamond, no bigger than a small pea. She held it in her fingers and a silent tear rolled down her face, her face blushed fiercely. She looked up at him slowly as he got down on one knee._

_"Kimber Alice Cody, will you marry me?" he was smiling, snow falling lightly around them, on to them._

_She stared at him for a moment, looking at the ring then to his forest green eyes. She handed him the ring and he frowned looking hurt and disappointed. "Your so cheesy." And with that she tackled him kissing him and hugging him tightly, she swore that night she __would never let go._

_"So is that a yes?" He asked playful, looking up at her._

_"Yes." She kissed him again as he put the ring on her finger._

The words echoed through her head, it used to be painful, she would hear them every night, and she would scream for them to go away. Ashlynn would come to her room and sooth her while she cried, this went on for months after the accident, if only she had been there with him, if only she hadn't been running late that morning. If only...

"_Babe, you coming?" He said through the phone, his voice held concern._

_"Yeah, I'm just running a little late, b-but I'll be there in a few. Wait for me at the bus stop?" She was cleaning up after an experiment, they were going to the same cafe they met at to celebrate the engagement._

_"Of course babe." He said softly, and then she heard voices, male and rough, the phone dropped more voices and rustling, and then.. She heard the thunderous pop, she prayed it wasn't what she thought it was. The sound rung in her ears and she dropped her phone running to the bus stop. She ignored the people staring she ran up to him and held him in her arms crying. His breathing was slowed and she was holding him tight trying to stop the bleeding._

_"Kimber," he whispered barely audible. "I love you, and I don't want you to forget me, but-" He paused and took and deep choppy breathe. "I want you to __live__, I want you to move on, I want you to be happy. I want you to do this for the both of us."_

_"Tyler your not going to die, please stay awake." She sobbed looking at him through teary eyes. His eyes closed as breathe escaped his lips, he smiled and kissed her one last time, leaving her with bloody close and the taste of iron. "TYLER! TYLER PLEASE WAKE UP!" She screamed until her voice was hoarse and choppy. "Tyler.. Please.." she whispered, tears falling onto his face._

_A cop pulled her away without her giving much of a fight, she just kept whispering his name over and over until Ashlynn came to pick her up from the hospital._

She looked into the sunshine coming from the half window of the basement, she let one last tear fall from her cheek on to her finger. She looked at it and smiled gently.

"No more tears," she whispered to the air. "I'm leaving those in the past with you Tyler. I'm going to live life to the fullest, because I know how easy it is die, and just how hard it is to live." Her smile danced and she feel back into a sound sleep, accepting what is, what was, and what will be.

Maho woke up to an empty room, where was everyone? She walked into the bathroom and promptly found Kisame sleeping in the tub with his fish. She looked at him with a disgusted look on her face and slammed the door closed behind her. She quietly stepped down the stairs looking for anyone. Her head pounded and she felt dizzy, she found the door for the bathroom at the end of the stairs, stumbling in she vomited in the toilet holding her hair back. She whipped her mouth with toilet paper, flushing it with the rest of the mess. She looked almost everywhere for some aspirin but there wasn't any in the cabinets. '_Foot pills?' _She thought picking up a bottle, quickly exchanging it for another promising looking bottle. Grumbling she walking into the living room to see most everyone was there drinking coffee and taking some sort of head ache pill.

"Need some aspirin?" Kimi said smiling holding out a half empty bottle.

"Yes please." She mumbled putting two of the white pills into her hand, she grabbed a water off the coffee table not really caring whose it was. She gulped the rest of it down along with the aspirin and looked at Itachi who was staring at her, his faced twitched a bit and she shuddered.

"Cold?" Hannah asked, putting her hand on her twins shoulder.

"Yeah," she said her mouth suddenly very dry. "I need a drink." She got up and refilled the glass in hand, drinking at least two more.

She sat down on the couch next to Hidan who had a warm towel on his head, he was cursing about his hang over to Hannah who was grumbling about how he wouldn't shut up. She then realized everyone was staring at her.

"What?" She spat irritably.

"It's just your sitting next to um.." Kimi trailed off.

"So?" She said looking over at Hidan. Her face deadpanned when she saw he was naked. "Really?" She said looking over at everyone else, some were snickering, others were just giving her a blank expression.

Hidan let out a weak cackle as Kimi told the story. "Me and Kakuzu where first to wake up, in the living room at least and then Hidan woke up. So Kakuzu yelled at him to put on some pants, and Hidan was like," She paused to use a deep whiny voice. "NO!, it reminded me a lot of that picture on deviant art." Kimi giggled, following with Hannah and Maho. The Akatsuki that were present didn't know what they were talking about so they sat quietly on the couch, hoping they wouldn't ever have to see that picture.

"Where's Ash and Kimber?" Hannah asked, looking at Maho and Kimi for answers.

"Why are you looking at me? I just freakin' woke up." She always got snappy when she felt sick.

"I saw her hurry out the door earlier this morning." Kimi said taking a sip of her coffee. "She should have been back by now though.." Trailing of she looking to see if anyone else knew about Kimber and Ashes where a bouts.

Just then Kimber walked into the room with a bright smile, looking happy as ever at all her hung over friends. "Morning my bright rays of sun shine!" She said messing up Deidara's already messed up hair.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP KIMBER!" Everyone grumbled in unison.

"I guess I should have said storm clouds.." She pouted crossing her arms.

* * *

**Reveiws are always nice to see, because then I shove out extra long chapters, I don't know why this particular day is so long in the story, but a morning after drinking seems like a good time to let you in on the characters pasts. :3 So thank you for reading my wonderful little pumpkins. 3**


	8. A Call from Home

**Oh dear god this took a long time and I can explain too! See my computer broke and it was a pain in the ass, and THEN I fixed it but my charger broke so now I'm borrowing one. :D ANy way it's short but the day finally FINALLY ended. And I promise I have alot of free time now. (Around my homework, stupid boarding school giving me work to do.) So i will be updating soon. As usally I don't own Naruto blah blah blah and have fun reading this.**

* * *

Ashlynn was appalled, she just stood there dumbfounded by his remark, his small little remark. She saw him disappear into the crowd, and wondered weather she should go after him or not, would he be able to make it back if she left? She honestly didn't care, taking an angry breathe she walked away to the bookstore, the scent of unturned pages filled her nose as a familiar voice rung in her ears.

"Hey there kiddo, here for the final book in The Hunger Games series?"

"Yeah," She smiled touching a black leather clad note book on the self next to her.

"Need a new note book too?" The man asked in a friendly tone, already packaging up the book for her.

"I think so my other one is filled," She paused for thought. "Do you happen to still have that copy of my fathers book, the one with his piano songs?" She asked looking over at him with curiosity.

"I believe so, why would you like one?" He sounded a bit surprised, but he had stopped questioning her choices along time ago.

"Yes, add that a long with with this note book and that feather pen calligraphy set." She put the note book and the feather pen set on the table, letting him scan the items.

"That'll be 31.20 please." He smiled handing her a bag as she handed him the money. "See you soon kiddo."

"Bye, have a nice day." she said her back turned.

The rest of day went by with a blur, she stayed upstairs in the attic playing her fathers songs on the piano, Kimber and Kimi took care of all the hung over guests. She was genuinely surprised no had come to check on her, but she supposed Kimber has sensed her mood when she slammed the door shut and stomped her way up to the attic. She had almost forgotten about her problems with Sasori, or her er, _affair_ with Deidara, it gave her a slight headache just thinking about it. She lost her self in the music and ended up playing till the early morning hours. Her fingers ached as she crawled into the cold sheets of her bed, Maho and Hannah were already sound asleep. She closed her eyes and slept a dreamless sleep, only to be awoken 3 hours later by the phone ringing.

"I'll get it." She grumbled, walking down the stairs to where the phone sat. She saw the clock and let out a groan. "Who calls at 8 in the morning anyway?" The shrill shriek of the phone rang out again, forcing her to grab it of the wall in a huff. "Hello, This is Ashlynn speaking, may I ask who is calling?"

"Hello Ashlynn, we haven't seen you in awhile so we figured we would pay a visit." She couldn't believe her ears, this was, no. "We're coming tomorrow, the 4th of July? We except the house to be decent and expect to be treated as family should. We'll see you then," He paused. "Have a good day."

She stared at the phone and sat down on the cold tiled floor, the phone fell limply from her hand as she stared blankly around the room. And at this point she did the only logical thing a person could do in a situation like this. She screamed as loud as she could, into her hands.

She sat there her head in her hands for quite some time before she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. Looking up with a frown of despair on her face she saw Hidan staring down at her. "What do you want?" She spat turning her head back to the floor, crossing her arms in a pout.

"Breakfast." he smirked, poking her in the shoulder.

She glared at him, getting up and picking a box of cereal from the pantry. "Here's your breakfast." She growled throwing the box of cereal at his face.

"Bitch! What where the fuck you're throwing shit!" he shouted, throwing the box of cereal across the kitchen.

She gave him a well deserved glare, getting up to wield the frying pan hanging over the stove. She was just about to land a solid blow to his skull when Konan walked in the room with damp hair and a baby blue bath robe on. Her expression turned to shock when she saw the situation at hand.

"I don't mean to interrupt," She started quietly, looking at Hidan, to the frying pan, to the cereal box across the room, then to Ashlynn. "But I was wondering if you needed any help, I heard a scream and well.." she trailed off.

Ashlynn sweat dropped and set the frying pan on the stove where it belonged. "Ah sorry about that," she rubbed the back of her head with an apologetic look on her face. "Just er, family issues is all."

"Oh, do you want any help cooking breakfast? I've been cooking for these numb skulls for as long as I've been in the Akatsuki, so it would be no trouble at all." Konan gave a sweet smile, she felt bad for the poor young women. Stress was just radiating of her, along with the bruises and scraps all along her body. She wondered what had happened, but it really was none of her business. She would talk to her if she wanted to.

"That would be wonderful, as long as you don't mind doing so." Ashlynn said walking into the dinning room, taking out a sheet of lined paper and a pen. If it were anyone else she would have told them to screw off and just eat the god damned cereal, but she trusted Konan was a good cook and could take care of her prized kitchen. "Konan, was Kimber up when you left?" She asked scribbling all the things she would need, along with a list of ideas for explaining exactly _why_ she had nine strange men in her house. She hit her head against the table in frustration. '_Kimber better have some good ideas on how to handle this!'_

"I believe she was still sleeping when I left to go take a shower." She said quietly as the pan sizzled with what smelled like bacon.

"Thanks." Ashlynn mumbled as she walked up the stairs, nearly tearing the sleeping brunettes door open. She oh so sneakily tip toed to her bed and then grabbing the ice cubes she had taken from the kitchen, carefully put them down her shirt, then stepped back to watch the fireworks.

"Who turned on the polar ice caps Mr. Gargantua?" Kimber slurred as she rolled over onto her stomach. And as if on cue, she let out a shrill squeak and fell out of bed, digging in her shirt for what remained of the ice cubes. She shot an, ironically, icy glare at Ashlynn who was lounging on big trunk she had at the end of her bed.

Ashlynn stifled a laugh and hugged her knees into her chest, her expression was still playful, but was tainted with worry. "We have a big problem." She said with a heavy sigh, her gaze shifted down to her feet.

"Of course we have a big problem, we have 9 cereal killers staying in our house, getting drunk and making a mess of our house." She grumbled crossing her arms over her chest as she shifted to get more comfortable on the floor. "so what happened with you and Sasori yesterday? You got home, looked like hell, and ran up stairs fuming. He got home not much later, and acted like nothing happened. Now I'm going to take a wild guess and say that those bruises and scratches have something to do with it?"

Ashlynn groan and buried her head in her knees, making her voice muffled, but still effectively irritated. "We went to the mall, and I was _teasing _him, I guess I took it to far. So he slapped me," She make a point of it by pointing at the large purple blue mark on her face. "The slap make me fall back on to a car, and then he picked me up by the collar and threw me across the parking lot." She looked up and gave Kimber an eye roll, obviously motioning to change the subject. "It was no big deal, just him being an ass."

Kimber nodded slowly, taking in all the information Ashlynn so nonchalantly threw at her. She never understood how that girl take a beating like that a just shrug it off as being 'an ass'. "So what's this big problem anyway?"

Ashlynn had guilty look in her eyes, witch cued Kimber in, letting her know that she was already roped up into what ever sort of trouble Ashlynn was in. "My _Step_ father called today," She paused taking in a deep breathe. "He wants to come over with my mother and my two brothers for the 4th of July." And now she just had to wait for Kimber to A) Yell a lot B) Say that they're screwed. Or C) Come up with an ingenious plan.

"Did you figure out a way to hide the fact that there are _NINE RANDOM weird ASS FUCKING PEOPLE IN OUR HOUSE?" _She had really been hoping it was C..

"I've been trying, but it's so fucking hard!" The raven haired girl complained. "That's why I came up here in the first place!"

Kimber deadpanned. "I'm a scientific engineer, not a miracle worker." She sighed, looking at the clock. '_8:45?' _Her mind screeched. '_And I thought I was going to be able to sleep in again.'_ Sighing she got up and rubbed Ashlynn's shoulder, the way an older sister would to her younger sister who was having massive boy trouble. She guessed it was almost the same thing. Well the part about boy troubles at least.

"I'm so screwed.." Ashlynn mumbled through her hands.

"No, no you're not, I just got an idea." Kimber beamed at her friend who looked up with hopeful eyes. "You know how some people rent their house out for foreign collage students? Because unless they have an apartment they really have no place to go."

"Uh-huh.." Ashlynn said curiously, nodding her head simotainiously.

"Well, we make add on more rooms in the basement, making it sort of like a- a dorm!" she said gleefully. "And then we tell your parents we're running a service and pretend that they're paying us!" She sat there smiling not exactly looking at her friends reaction, right now she felt damn smart and wasn't going to let anyone ruin that for her.

Ashlynn's voice interrupted her inner victory parade. "One problem with that my lovely little bunch of bananas. How are we going to build these rooms in a _day_?" She tried to sound calm, cool and collected, but the anger in her voice was clear as day.

"Well I was hoping since we _do_ have nine men with unusual powers, maybe one of them could create the rooms using some sort of rock jutsu, or whatever it is they use to create their hide outs in the mountain sides." she explained making funny signs with her hands, Ashlynn supposed it was to represent some form of jutsu.

Ashlynn paused for a moment, she had read many fanfic's that had that same sort of idea to them. Maybe, _just _maybe, it actually worked that way. And if it did, hopefully, no, they _have _to, be able to get it done in a day. And then of course maybe they could actually move in there. "Kimber,"

"Yes my sweet?" Kimber smiled knowingly.

"You're a freaking genius and I love the ever living tits out of you." she said quietly, looking directly into the brunettes eyes.

"I know!" she gleamed. "Now let's go get our boys to dig some holes!"

There was a short pause before Ashlynn continued and looked at Kimber with a serious face and a tone to match. "Did you just think of that movie called Holes too?"

"Yep." She said with a half shocked half serious expression.

"Well that was weird now let's go. We have no time to waste." She replied bolting up and heading down into the kitchen, Kimber trailing not far behind her.

The kitchen was filled with the wonderful smells of breakfast food and the sound of clanking plates. Ashlynn looked around for something that would make a loud noise but Kimber was already prepared for such an obstacle.

"EVERY BODY SHUT THE _FUCK _UP!" Her voice pierced the air like a gunshot and as expected all the angry glares were on her. "So ladies, ready to earn your keep?" She smirked maniacally, receiving a mirage of terrified and curious glares from the faces sitting at the table.

Ashlynn let out a triumphant smile. Perhaps this wouldn't be as bad as she thought it would. But she frowned again. Never mind this was _Toni_ they were talking about. Her _step _father. The one who just happens to be a picky bastard.

* * *

**Reveiw and I will love you forever. I promise it'll be longer next time and I will update more frequently. (unless i have more fag computer trouble.) I just figured I should give you guys SOMETHING. So Ta Ta for now. 3**


	9. Home Improvment

**SO, well sorry this took so long. I kept getting writers block, but next chapter should have fun and lies and well you know family stuff. ANYWAY read, reveiw, and sorry for the super long wait. (I had alot of block homework.)**

**Oh and I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

The basement looked almost smoky because of all the dirt and cement particles floating in the air. Ashlynn stifled as cough as Kimber shouted out another order to the team taking out one whole wall of their basement. Getting them to do this was easier than expected; apparently they were going to have a meeting with them about getting their own rooms, making them if necessary. '_I suppose those rooms are pretty crowded.'_ She mused watching Deidara blow up another section in the in the now deep looking tunnel. A small tap on the shoulder broke her concentration.

"What?" She spat upon seeing it was Sasori. Of all the people to bother her when she was already so stressed, it had to be Sasori.

"I just wanted to inform you of our progress." He said coldly, looking at her now flamboyantly visible bruises.

"Well?" She prompted, looking back over to the tunnel, or rather soon to be hallway.

"We're almost finished. All we have to do it smooth out the stone and get some furniture.

"Furniture?" She had defiantly forgotten about that. Throwing her head in her hands she let out a groan. Partially because she hit her bruise and partially because she didn't want to go furniture shopping with the Akatsuki. She could imagine the horror of it all in her head.

"Yes, it must look believable for your family's arrival. And besides those air mattresses you gave us are quite uncomfortable." He crossed his arms, giving a sign that it was the end of the argument. She was just going to have to deal with it.

Rubbing her temples she went over to Kimber grabbing her by the arm and dragging her up the stairs where it wasn't so loud and filled with dust.

"Furniture." Ashlynn stated.

"What?" Kimber said her voice strained with irritation and confusion.

"Furniture." She said again, this time more firm, her eyes rolling in the direction of the basement door.

This time around her voice held realization. "Furniture... OH SHIT FURNITURE!"

"Yes furniture." Ashlynn repeated crossing her arms and tapping her foot expectantly. "Since this was your fault I expect you to clean it up."

Kimber deadpanned, they would need more than just her to go do the furniture shopping they would need a team! The first team to get dry wall and paint, the second team to get all the bed crap plus the rest of the furniture, and the final team to get carpeting. "Ashlynn I can't do this all by myself! Look I have a list of jobs in my head I will give you the easiest one if you just go do it right now, to get it over with. Then I'll have someone else take care of a job and then I will take the last one. Just please it'll be the easiest and you won't even have to bring anyone. Just go to Home Depot or something and get 4 cans of every color paint they have and a shit ton of dry wall. Please, please, please, PLEASE!" Kimber begged she was about to go onto her knees and hug Ashlynn's leg, but there was no need. She had already left to go grab the car keys, hopefully unnoticed by _any _of the Akatsuki. She jumped in the car pulling out of the drive way so fast it made the tires screech horribly. When she reached Home Depot, she nearly cried with joy, she had made it without anyone being around her. Sadly enough this would have to be her alone time, considering the next few days were sure to be hellish. When the paint section was in view a young employee came up to her trying to be suave, or at least she though that's what he was trying to do.

"So what brings pretty women like yourself to Home Depot today?" He said threw a sly smile. She wanted to slap him, but at least she knew the cover up on her bruise was working, considering how he didn't comment on it.

"I need four cans of every color paint you have and a lot of dry wall." She sighed boredly; there was nothing she hated more than a man working at _Home Depot_ hitting on her. I mean did she look like she was interested? She hoped she didn't.

"Oh wow, renovating a mansion or something?" He laughed as they walked to the paint section.

"More like a dorm for 9 picky boys." She grumbled, now this caught his attention.

The thought of this girl having 9 kids bothered him, surly she was just joking right? There was no way, unless they were foster kids or something.

"Oh are they all yours? He asked boldly, his PopPop had always said, "_the best way to deal with women is to be bold and direct, don't be afraid to call em' fat or tell em' the truth."_

_"_Excuse me?" She said loud enough for a few people to turn heads. "Do I _look_ like I've had _nine fucking kids?_"

"Well no, I was just-"

"Do you even have any fucking idea what I've gone through this past week? And now you of all people are telling me I look like I have had nine fucking mutant babies? Oh fuck no, just get me the god damn paint and the god damn dry wall before I fucking punch you, you little snot!" Her hands were in fists as she tried to even her breathing, she swore she was seeing red, but it all ended quickly when she realized what she had just done.

She had yelled at the poor man trying to help her, and everyone had just witnessed her act of obscene anger. No she didn't need to have the Akatsuki around to have people look at her funny. She almost felt bad, but with the amount of stress she still had even after her melt down she could give a flying fuck how the little prick felt.

"Now then, on to the paint shall we?" she said clapping her hands together as a means of ending the conversation.

The boy nodded his head numbly. '_Who knew women were so bipolar.'_ He thought silently as he loaded the paint into the back of her truck. "Now you wanted dry wall to?" He asked quietly afraid she might spit fire at him again.

"Ah, yes." She said rather quietly as well.

"Do you know how much you'll need?" He question cautiously.

"Hmm, enough for 10-9 average sized rooms?" she said about ready to call Kimber for measurements.

"Okay I'll go get it, just uh stay right here." He walked away quickly as Ashlynn leaned against her truck. She twiddled her thumbs while waiting when her phone started ringing, the caller ID said 'Kimber', Ashlynn was not looking forward to what the auburn haired girl had to say.

"Yes?" She answered.

"I forgot one tiny little itty bitty thing you should pick up while you're there." Kimber sounded squeaky and hesitant to be talking to her already annoyed raven haired friend.

"This better be important." She warned Kimber. "No fucking bullshit."

"We sort of need an electrician and lights." She flinched even though the two were on the phone.

"Alright," she sighed wearily. "Any specifications?"

"No, we already have the furniture and carpeting waiting, but we need to put in the lights and then the dry wall and then paint it and then, well put in the rest. While you were gone we even had time to put in bathrooms in every room!" Kimber said excited.

'_I'm going to go fucking broke.' _Ashlynn thought harshly. "Well that's good I guess, I'll be back soon with the paint, dry wall and electrician shit, the guy who's serving me is a bit.. Slow." She grumbled.

"Oh well that makes a lot more sense than what Hidan and Deidara said you were probably doing." Kimber said trying hard not to giggle.

"What the fuck did those two s-"

"Love you gotta go bye!" Kimber hung up the phone before Ashlynn could get another word in. She closed her phone with a sharp snap and tapped her foot impatiently for the boy getting her dry wall. When he finally did come back it was with a lot of dry wall enough to fill the bed on the truck dangerously full.

"Is that all you need?" he asked a bit more chipper now.

"No, I need and electrician and some supplies to set up nine rooms with lights."

He looked at her as though he had won the lottery. "I'm an electrician!" He practically shouted with joy.

Ashlynn face palmed, _of course _he was an electrician. "Well okay go get all the things you will need, I'll be by the cash register to pay for it when you're done." She rubbed her temples; this day was just getting better by the minute.

After almost half an hour of waiting, the boy came back with a cartful of things, her previous thoughts about being broke returned and the word _bankrupt_ came to mind. She always supposed she could see Kimber and her experiments that might rake in a bit of cash; she would just have to remember to put a _no return policy _on Kimber. Checking out was rather easy and then they were finally on their way. The boy tried to make conversation as they drove to the big brown house at the end of the long street, but she denied him any satisfaction.

"Here we are." She said putting the car in park. "I'll show you where the rooms are, need I remind you that this job has to be done quick. And by quick I mean by tomorrow."

With a nod from him she got out of the car to fetch a few people to get the pain and dry wall while the electrician went down into the basement with an armful of equipment. To her delightful surprise Kimber wasn't lying about them having everything they needed, well besides the load of crap she just brought in.

"You get the goods?" Kimber said elbowing her in the side.

"Yup, it's all in the back of the truck; send your boys out to get it. Now where's the cash?" She said, playing along with Kimbers' little scenario.

"Now just you wait a minute, not till I've inspected the goods, if you're legit, then you get the money. If not, I pop a cap in yo' skull." She was using her terrible mobster voice now, the one that sounded like a mixture of the Don and Elvis. It was almost impossible to not to laugh the first time you heard it.

"You come here on my daughter's wedding and tell me my stuffs not legit? I ouhtta kill you." She said in her own mobster accent.

The two girls giggled as the rooms seemed to finish themselves, with the Akatsuki being used to building hideouts and the aggravating electricians help, they were done by midnight. Everyone was exhausted, including Maho, Hannah, and Kimi. Now all that was left to do was to get a good night's sleep, and wake up extra early to _make _absolutely sure that the house was spotless.

Ashlynn was about to hop into bed when she remembered one key element to the entire situation. Jumping up and running through the entire house she screamed. "ALL HOUSE MEETING, _NOW!"_

Grumbling and drowsy everyone gathered in the living room to hear what the girl had to say.

"Now I forgot one tiny little detail… You cannot, no matter what; you cannot use any of your powers. Noddah, zip, zero, zilch, a big fat no no. Is that clear?" She said with utmost annoyance. "IS THAT CLEAR?" She shouted when there was no response. A flurry of head nods and terrified looks were found from every person standing there. "Oh and dress in the clothes I bought you. My family will be very upset if you look like co players."

"Um Ash?" Kimi said looking a bit terrified.

"Yes Kimi?"

"What about Kisame, and err Zetsu, they don't exactly look human… Especially Zetsu." She fidgeted from her spot, earning glares from both Zetsu and Kisame.

"Oh, I hadn't thought about that…" She paused putting her finger to her chin in a thinking pose. "I dunno we could say they got weird ass plastic surgery or something."

"Ash." Kimber said her tone stern.

"Kimber I'm too tired to deal with this bullshit." She whined.

"Ashlynn Marie, solve this problem right now!" Kimber demanded. "Oh wait, never mind problem solved."

Everyone in the room looked at her with curiosity, usually when Kimber had a plan it was just, well it involved a painful machine.

"Kimber, no. They'll probably die." Ashlynn warned, giving her friend the _look_.

"Ash, yes. It's the only way." This is when she grabbed Kisame and Zetsu by the wrist and dragged them into the basement; a load zap could be heard. Everyone winced when they heard the god awful screams, and then all was silent.

You could hear them walking up the steps, everyone leaned forward in suspense, whatever Kimber had done to them; they promised they wouldn't laugh… Too hard. A sharp gasp came from everyone, Kimbers handy work was amazing, they looked, they looked normal.

Kisame look like a typical football jock, blue eyes, short blonde hair, and muscular build. He smiled a flat toothed smile weakly; he wasn't if they were gawking because he looked good or too horrible for words.

Zetsu ended up with the same build, minus the skin pigments and the fly trap. His hair was still green, but his skin was all one color. He looked much like the average scene kid, without the teased hair. The only way to tell he was Zetsu was his eye color, one back and one white, well pale grey and deep brown, but close enough.

"Wow, uh nice job Kimber, when did you make that?" Ashlynn asked curiously.

"Oh well you know, a couple months ago." She laughed, rubbing the back of her head.

"Wait a minute." Ashlynn paused for thought as Kimber continued to laugh nervously.

Ashlynn's eye suddenly twitched. "THAT WAS YOU?" she screamed, going up to Kimber, preferably for a punch to the auburn girls face.

"Hehe let's not get to hasty now eh? It was all in good fun." Kimber laughed

Backing away from the other girl.

She paused, about to yell at the top of her lungs, but realization hit her. She would have enough time and reason to yell tomorrow. Putting down her finger she said. "I'm going to bed. Night guys." Everyone followed her with their eyes closely until they heard her door creak closed.

"Well," Kimber started not really knowing what to say now. "I guess that means we can go to bed. Uhm, remember be up at 7 o' clock sharp, because you know, we have to help you dress." She smiled sleepily and waved everyone off for bed.

A sigh of relief and exhaust came from all the shuffling bodies, closing doors could be heard as people dropped into bed, unprepared for the hell that was sure to ensue the next day.


End file.
